One should never drink alone
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: Set after 3.17-Blair is drinking away her cares and woes when unexpected company appears. For once, she doesn't want to send him packing. Instead she wants to get even. Or at least she thinks she does. But does one do when the end up married?
1. Wish I were drunk

"_I never thought it would be done to me."_

It was her last bittersweet words to Chuck. He'd used her so carelessly. If he had only opened up to her and told her what was wrong. If he had told her to seduce Jack, she would have.

Then he tried to turn it against her. Making it out to be her fault? She went to Jack to save Chuck's empire not destroy their relationship.

Instead of spending the night crying into her pillow, she was here…in random bar drinking her weight in neon blue fluids. Each one scorching her throat in a new way. The tears she had swallowed might not be helping either.

Several men had tried to approach her in the hour she had been here. She made snide remarks to them all and sent them away. The bartender kept throwing worried glances over at her and was scared to give her more drinks when she ordered.

What the hell was up with her? She was already almost drowning in tears, why did she have to be so good at holding her booze? Anyone else would be far gone drunk and passed out by now, her though…she was only slightly tipsy.

"Ma'am, you've got a stronger stomach then most men I serve." The bartender laughed towards her.

Blair managed a smile, "Can I go ahead and pre-order another?"

"You might get drunk this time." He pulled the towel from his shoulder and began to dry his hands from washing dishes.

"Good. I hope it makes me drunk. I'd like to be drunk. Anything beats being sober." Her eyes focused on the last of her current glass.

She swirled the liquid around and around in the glass. Then without a second thought, downed it.

"Nothing sexier than a woman who can hold her drinks." A sly all to well known voice to her ears commented. "That dress makes the one I bought you look like a garbage bag."

Blair carefully eased her eyes over to look at the older man.

Maybe it was a mistake grabbing the first thing out of her closet. That first thing being a tea length pale blue halter top dress with some clear beads sewn around the bust.

"What do you want Jack?"

"What? No insults to hurl? No more puns to be made out of my name?" Jack had a wowed look on his face as he took the bar stool next to Blair's.

"Hang around long enough and I'm sure they'll come." Blair noticed the bartender had exchanged her empty glass with a full one.

"You're just going to sit here and drink yourself into hysteria? Or out of it to be more accurate." Jack ordered himself a drink.

"Why not? I'm not going to sit cooped up in my room listening to Nate and Serena have wild birthday sex." Blair scoffed towards Jack and swirled her drink with the small straw in it.

"You'd rather publicly embarrass yourself by…well you're not drunk which, I must add, is amazing. What number is that?" Jack took a swig from his tumbler.

"I don't know. I lost count around 7." Blair chocked up a laugh.

It hurt her already tender throat terribly.

"What a woman." That must've been Jack's way of complimenting.

"Why are you here?" Blair quizzed, taking a small sip from her glass.

"Chuck kicked me out of the hotel. Seems he had one good thing going for him. My fun ended when my prize no longer carried her prideful look. When she attained a somewhat broken look I wasn't sure it was worth fighting for anymore." Jack winked at her.

"Thanks," She snarled, "I almost forgot how you Bass men love to shove it in my face that I'm not worth it."

Just as she lifted her drink up to chug it, Jack's hand pushed hers back down.

"I never said you weren't worth winning. Just when you wouldn't respond to me, I didn't want to force you. How awful would it be for us to have sex and you say Chuck's name?" Jack removed his hand from her wrist then took a long swig from his own drink.

Blair looked at the man next to her in a different light. She didn't hold the fact of their disastrous New Years together against him. She didn't see him as the man who had almost ruined her boyfriend…ex-boyfriend…Chuck's empire.

He was just a man. And she was just a woman.

"Jack."

"Hm?" He raised a curious brow at her. Maybe she had finally gotten her insulting spirit back.

"You've got 2 minutes to make me forget why I'm trying to drown myself in alcohol. It do or die…there is no try." She stiffened her back as she made her proposal.

"I already told you-"

"If you don't, I'm going to find someone else who can. I'm hurting and I just need someone to help me forget."

"You'll just regret it in the morning and make me swear not to tell Chuck or any other soul."

"Maybe I'm too drunk to care."

"You're not drunk at all." Jack laughed at her.

"After I finish this I might be." Her attention diverted back to her drink. If he was just going to laugh at her she was going to go somewhere else. Maybe even home to drag Serena out of her 'Happy-birthday-Nate-sex' to sit up and talk and cry with her all night.

Just as she was about to lift her glass again, Jack's warm hand touched her bare knee.

"I'd prefer you not to be drunk. You were completely wasted on New Years. I want to see the real Blair Waldorf."

"She's almost dead from emotional starvation." Blair knew her tears were brimming again.

"Its Thursday. We have all weekend to heal and gorge." Jack stood and offered her his hand.

Trying to debate through her swirled mind, her hand placed itself in his willingly.

"Promise you're not going to turn on me as soon as I get you out of here?"

"So long as I don't have to think, I wont." Blair swallowed the very last bit of her regret and followed Jack's lead.

She didn't have to feel bad. She wasn't with Chuck. Chuck had hurt her. Used her like a prostitute to gain back his empire. Lied to her. Ruined her self image.

"Where is your coat?" Jack was lifting his coat from the rack by the glass door.

"I didn't wear one. I was so steamed I just left the house like this. I didn't feel a bit cold." It hurt as bad when she laughed this time.

"Here take mine. Its not that far to the hotel." Jack took his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered, keeping her head tilted down to hide her tears.

It wasn't wrong, but it felt like it. She shouldn't care, but she did. It couldn't hurt, but it does.

* * *

_**WOW! I totally hated tonight's episode! It made me wanna throw things at the TV. I have no idea where this story came from. I just sat down and started writing. Chuck does deserve to be hurt now. Never should have done what he did. Ok! Now please tell me what you think. Spring break is over and school is back!!! Ahhh!**_

_**RAWR**_


	2. Postcard perfect weekend

_**Spotted. A Waldorf and a Bass. Just not young Bass. We know that B and C are in a tizzy, but does this spell the end for their fairytale romance?--Gossip Girl**_

Jack wasn't as brutal as her memory portrayed him out to be. He didn't try to take full advantage of her when they got back to his hotel. Even though she would have been more than complying to let him ravish her, he didn't. At first it made her feel uneasy. Was this just a ploy to get her up there with him so he could taunt her privately?

Blair watched him ever-so carefully as he strode across the room, tugging at his tie, and then sat down on the antique white couch. He seemed to be completely at ease. Something she envied right now.

"I'm not going to pounce you the moment you walk in." He laughed at her as he lifted a long black remote from the glass end table and clicked on the television she was standing next to.

Hesitantly she began to move towards the couch. She sat down slowly, knowing Jack wasn't paying attention to the television, but to the movements she was making.

"What's on?" She motioned towards to the television.

"This late? Old movies and TV shows." Jack turned his attention back to the plasma screen.

"Those are the best!" Blair's voice cracked slightly.

Jack only laughed at her then turned the volume up on the black and white film that was on.

They sat in silence, which was fine for Blair. Occasionally Jack or she would laugh, at other times they would laugh together.

Jack had never seemed like an easy going person, of course she was always trying to find bad things about him to exploit that she had never taken the time to notice.

Trying to play cute, Blair threw her bare legs over his. The action wasn't unnoticed. Jack responded by placing his hand on her knee, but never removed his eyes from the television.

They held that position for the rest of the film. Afterwards, the evidence of two growling stomachs was more and more persistent.

Jack got up from the couch and called to order from the kitchen, despite the late hour.

"I'll give you credit." Blair said as he hung up the phone. "You're not what I expected."

"You expected a drooling old pervert with no interest in anything but sex right?" Jack countered with a laugh.

The corner of Blair's mouth turned up into a smile.

"Well, yes, I do enjoy it, but I can survive without it." He smiled.

"I doubt for long." Blair said with a cocky tone.

"If I didn't know better I would say your were in the mood." Jack slid his suit jacket off his shoulders.

"Well, nothing like revenge sex right?"

"See problem with that, you're still thinking about him. If we're together---it's about us. There is no Chuck in the mix."

"So we're straight Vodka?"

"Straight Vodka." Jack echoed.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I would just rather get some food in my stomach before I chug anymore alcohol."

They spent the rest of the time in silence until the food arrived.

"I have to tell you. For a woman of your age, even as well as you held your liquor earlier, I thought by now you would be passed out." Jack commented as Blair bit into a roll.

Blair swallowed the object easily, "That sounds like you're hinting you're tired of my company."

"Your company," Jack leaned in next to her and held his face close to hers. "Is one I could never grow tired of your company."

He pressed his lips lightly against hers. He could still taste the butter from the roll on her lips.

Blair's body didn't lock up as it had done whenever Jack kissed her earlier…instead she just melted. Her hand came up to Jack's stubbly face. It was a very different feel from what she was used to. It was a more mature in a way.

The kiss was pressed into something deeper soon enough. Jack had her pressed into the material of the couch, kissing her hard and in a demanding way.

He kissed her the way a man kissed a woman he desired after. A woman he'd chased and finally caught. The feeling was leaving Blair almost drunk of his kiss. Chuck hadn't kissed her like this in so long. He'd been so obsessed with his mother, Jack and the Empire he'd barely had anytime for them. So this was very nice. To feel needed and wanted by a man.

Jack's hand stroked down her side, playing with the material of her dress. This was Jack's idea of foreplay apparently. He was slow a tormenting when dealing with her. At least he had been the last time---as much as she could remember anyway. He would move and caress his hand slowly down her sides, making her mind think of what all ideas were swirling in his mind.

"Is your mind free of everything else?" Jack slowly placed each word in her ear.

She swallowed and nodded.

Jack's mouth claimed hers again, with so much she knew her lips would be bruised later.

***

Thursday night spent gorging on food and sex. Friday morning spent sleeping. Friday afternoon was spent watching things ordered from _Netflix_. Friday night they both jumped on the first plane out of New York, laughing nonstop the entire time. When the plane landed Saturday morning they found themselves in LA. So the first few hours were spent shopping, buying clothes for the beach--which they were planning on going to before the day was over--and what not. Saturday twilight hours were spent playing taking leisurely strolls down the beach, occasionally Blair would race ahead of him and turn to kick water at him. After several drinks, they were in a rented sports car racing down an LA highway with no real destination in sight. Blair's hair was flailing wildly in the wind, given the convertible's top was down. Jack would laugh at her every time it would get caught around her face or when they would hit a bump and she would scream.

Then enter Sunday morning. It would be the one damper to this blissfully perfect weekend. When Blair woke-up with a pounding headache and no memory of the night before. The hotel suite she knew. It was the one she'd been sharing with Jack all weekend. Her clothes from the night before were laying on the chest at the foot of the bed as were Jack's.

Only thing was---Jack wasn't there. Well, the shower was running so the might explain his absence. With yawn, she shoved her fingers through her bed hair and jumped off the bed.

The shower cut off abruptly. Just to be modest, Blair grabbed her black night gown out of her suitcase and jerked it onto her body. With nothing she could really do about her hair, she pulled it up into a tight ponytail on the crown of her head; then pulled some of her bangs back over her forehead.

She glanced in the mirror hanging over the dresser, not perfection, but it was morning. There was really nothing she could do about it.

The bathroom door was yanked open and Jack exited, along with a cloud of steam, in his casual slacks and polo shirt. His hair was still damp from the shower.

"Good morning," Blair commented as she smoothed out a bit of her hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Bass." Jack responded back with a smile.

_**Uh oh! Don't you love a good twist? Looks like someone ran off and got hitched. Haha. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! I am a free person now! Homecoming was today and that was the last thing I had to do that restricted me from writing! SO YAY! I got Runner-up to the queen as well! Haha. I also love the new Chair preview. It so cute! **_

_**RAWR**_


	3. Camera Shy

One of her forgotten memories may have been tied in with this. She hadn't even noticed the gold band that was now occupying her ring finger. Wait---now that she thought about it…there was a preacher at some point---or was that a man dressed as Elvis? Either way, someone married the two of them. And now she was Mrs. Jack Bass?

"Did you plan this?" Blair's eyes narrowed at him.

"Not in the least. I can't complain about it though. If I should have to be married to anyone, I would hope it to be you."

"That's almost creeper talk." Blair laughed. No harm in anything now.

"Well, it's a very happy man talking. I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that my wife isn't displeased about our union?" Jack made his way over to her and enclosed her waist in his arms.

"Oh not in the least. Just taken by surprise." Blair connected her hands behind his neck.

"So, when we get off the plane later in New York and everyone snaps pictures of us with our happy faces and wedding bands you won't want to shove me back in the plane and not come back out?"

Blair churned that question in her mind. She was still mad as hell at Chuck. And she didn't see forgiving him anywhere in the distant future. Jack was exactly what she needed right now. He had interceded her attempt to drown herself in booze. He had whisked her away on a fairytale weekend. Jack had given her everything she wanted without her even having to ask.

"Why bother going back to New York? Cant we just go back to Australia and not worry with anybody but us?"

"So you DON'T want anyone to know about us?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

Her own eyebrow mirrored his, "That is most certainly not what I said. If you want to go back to New York to show everyone that we got married okay. I just don't want to see your damn _nephew_." Then a thought hit Blair, "You just want to show off to him were married don't you?"

"Partly." Jack had a coy smile dance over his face as he gave Blair soft kisses, "I mean, can you think of a better way to hurt him? To get revenge…what could be sweeter? You ended up marrying the uncle he practically sold you too? Did you know that he thought you would forgive him? That you would be completely okay with it?"

Jack could tell by the way that Blair's eyebrows were furrowing together that he had hit a sore spot. "I'm sorry."

"I hate him." Blair's eyes were locked on Jack's. "I hate that he thought I was cheap enough to trade me for a hotel. I hate that damn hotel the most. I hope it burns to the ground with everything he holds dear inside of it. I wouldn't care if he and Elizabeth were in it too."

"Bitter towards his mother as well?" Jack chuckled lightly.

"That's right. You two were in cahoots. Oh hell…did you sleep with her?" Disgust began to crawl over her face.

"No, my love, just simply played mind games with her to get what I wanted." Jack knew that statement was the wrong thing to say; just by the way Blair's eyes were drawing into slits. "Seems we Bass men have bad blood."

At this, her eyes rounded back out, "Some are worse than others."

"So would you like to take a shower then start packing?" Jack ended his question with a warm peck to her forehead.

"Actually," She let a sly smile form on her face, "I had something else in mind."

"Oh really? Like what?" He obeyed her push that forced him back towards the bed.

"Reliving our wedding night." With one last push, Jack fell back onto the bed, staring up at her in awe.

What in Chuck's sane mind would make him ever want to chance losing such a woman? She was mature enough to handle everything on her own, still yet dependant enough to not want to be alone. He'd never met such an interesting woman in all of his womanizing days. As far as he could remember, she was the only woman who ever told him no. The only one who could ever resist him.

It had driven him insane too. That she would chose such an inexperienced man as his nephew over him. What could Chuck offer that Jack couldn't? Well did it matter now anyway? Jack was the one Blair was looking at with sex driven eyes. He was the one that she was about to make love to. Right now, he was the one she _wanted_. And the topper on the cake was that he was the one she was married too.

It was Jack was sending chills washing through her body by tracing small circles on the small of her back as she kissed him. In a matter of seconds, he would turn the tables on her and press her into the comforter. To have her deep chocolate eyes staring up at him.

He willingly let her steal his shirt from his body and discard it to the floor. Recording the way her fingers felt on his skin in his mind.

Once again, she shouldn't feel so at ease being with Jack like this. She should be furious at herself for getting married to him. She wasn't though. She felt absolutely no remorse for wanting Jack the way she did.

When Jack was suddenly on top of her, his fingers made slow electricity filled trails down her sides. He petted each of her arms just as slowly. He watched her so intently as he did this. The pleasure that swirled with anxiety in her eyes was his reward. To know she was so entranced by his touch that it did such things to her.

"Jack?" Blair's voice was raspy.

"Yes?" Jack answered as he nestled into the crook of Blair's neck.

"Do you-" Her breath got caught in throat when Jack pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Do I?" He pulled back to look at her.

Blair blinked up at the man hovering over her, "Do you feel anything for me? Aside from what you're feeling right now?"

Jack knew what she wanted to hear. It was what every girl wanted to hear. She wasn't every girl. She was Blair. Chuck's Blair. The only woman who could catch and hold his attention. And truth be told, Blair was the only woman he had ever felt as if he would say that to. He could now and not worry about it though. He had won. In every aspect of the word.

"Its like I dreamed you up and this is all a dream I will wake-up from and find you never left Chuck. That everything in the past few days is just a horribly vivid dream that I will come to regret when I see you with Chuck again."

Blair's fingers played with his hair behind his head. Her eyes begged him to continue.

"I very much wish that this is not a dream. That you are here and married to me. That when I'm with you---I'm the only one on your mind." It was like he was reading a book or a sonnet to her.

Blair couldn't believe Jack Bass had just said something so romantic.

"Well, Husband, you are." A teary smile forming on her lips.

"Good to know, Mrs. Bass." He pressed his lips to hers. The electricity in his fingers had nothing on his lips.

_**All bets for B's heart are **__**OFF**__**! Confirmed with photo evidence is B's marriage! Seen getting off a plane with a familiar Bass Uncle was the newly wedded Mrs. Bass. Has it even been a week since she cut things off with C?**_

_**Speaking of C. He has been rather miserable this weekend. We haven't seen him this down since his father's death. This down or this drunk. Just wait until he meets his new **_**aunt**_**.**_

_**Xoxo**_

"Did I mention how good New York looks on you?" Jack helped Blair out of his limo.

"Did I tell you how see-through this is? Did you not think I'd see how you chose this hotel specifically? More than likely because Chuck is in there drunk off his rocker." Blair's head nodded towards the hotel they had stopped in front of.

"If he makes you uncomfortable then we can leave. I just thought you wanted to get even. Plus this is the nearest hotel to the airport that Chuck doesn't have an ownership connection too." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Tempting offer. I would rather bask in New York's presence for a while before I ruin someone else's life."

"Always thinking ahead. Lets go in and leave our stuff in the suite before we take off though." Jack pecked her lips and led her into the hotel.

Jack slid his hand into Blair's as they entered the large glass doors. Inside was like a garden or roman palace. It had lush green plants everywhere and huge white columns placed at random around the lobby.

They held their cute couple stance as they breezed past the bar entrance where Chuck was about to exit.

"Blair?!" She knew that bitter tone when it yelled at her back from the two column entrance.

"Nephew," Jack turned and greeted the very drunk Chuck first; "there is still some liquor in the bar. Why don't you go and finish it off?"

"Is it true?!" Chuck ignored Jack and looked at Blair, who was startled at the sudden confrontation.

"Is what true? How drunk are you Chuck?" Blair's mouth was hanging open.

"That you married him?! HIM! Blair open your damn eyes!" Chuck boomed, jabbing his finger towards Jack. "That's my UNCLE!"

Chuck's action had earned most of people's attention that were around them. They were all starring her down as if her answer could mean life or death for the entire hotel---block---city---country--world---galaxy. Girls were snapping pictures on their phones wildly, and texting them to all their friends as fast as they could get their fingers to move.

Both Jack and Chuck's stares were the hardest to not squirm under. Both of them were staring holes into her head. To one of them, saying 'yes' would make fireworks go off in his mind. To the other saying 'yes' might just destroy him. Saying 'no' would infuriate one. Then again, saying 'no' might just make the other whoop and holler with joy.

"Well, answer me! Did you run off and marry my Uncle?!" Chuck slammed his fist against the column next to him. Causing Blair to jump and squeeze her eyes closed.

This might be a slightly harder than she gave it credit for. But the truth is inevitable right?

"Its none of your business what I do anymore Chuck. Its over. You made sure of it." Blair kept her tone business like.

"What? Blair how many times-" Chuck reached out for her arm, but she jerked backwards before he could grab it.

"Look Chuck!" She held her left hand up in the air. "A ring! I'm married! And look-" She brought Jack's hand up. "He has a matching one. So yes, I'm married to a man who I've very positive wont trade me for a hotel. To one who wont treat me like a whore."

"You're wrong. You've just signed yourself up to being his _whore_ for the rest of your marriage--possibly your life! Blair just quit and come back to me." Chuck's was taking in deep breaths.

He hadn't meant to snap like this. He hadn't expected to see Blair either. She had disappeared three or four nights ago. He'd tried to so hard to find her. No one knew where she was though, not even Dorota!

So when he got the text about Blair being married--he lost a little piece of his mind. When he read on and found out it was to his Uncle--he lost the rest of his mind. Maybe Jack had planned to come here and flaunt Blair. Jack more than likely knew where Chuck would be--drinking his weight in scotch. Seeing Blair smiling and holding hands with Jack made him want to barf all of his scotch back up, along with whatever else was in his stomach.

She couldn't quote a very famous movie line, "_I'd rather be his whore than your wife._" Could she change it? "_I'd rather be his wife than your whore._" It didn't sound quite as convincing.

"I doubt you've missed me this weekend." Blair made a quick motion to the pink lipstick stain on the collar of wrinkled blue shirt.

"Come on, Blair. Lets just get up to the suite." Jack put his arm around Blair's shoulder and shifted her body towards the elevator.

Chuck could only watch in disbelief as Jack led Blair away. He could tell by the way Jack was rubbing her arm and kissing her hair that he was feeling her head with venom against him. Jack stole a glance backwards at Chuck, who was still standing disheveled, and was that---yes it was. Jack was throwing a smirk back over his shoulder at Chuck.

Then they disappeared around the corner towards the elevator.

Chuck shook his head and shoved his hand through his hair. This has to be a nightmare. And what pink lipstick was she talking about? Chuck struggled to see the stain on his collar as he began to walk out of the hotel.

* * *

_**Well, that's that! Do let me know what you think please! After all, it's the response I get from you all that gives me the inspiration to write! This is so much fun to write! Cant wait to write more for you!!! Sorry I didnt upload this chapter sooner. Major storms are hammering my area. LOL**_

_**RAWR**_


End file.
